College Life (PewDieCry)
by MinusCelsius
Summary: Cry decides to study abroad for his fourth and final year of college. Where does he go? To Italy of course! Who will he meet when he's there? You should be able to figure that part out. XD Rated T for teen. Includes inappropriate content for children under the age of 12.
1. Roommates?

Hey. This is my first story. Hate it or love it. Either is fine. So yeah. Go ahead and continue. I'll type up the story now.

WARNING! The following story contains violence, mentions of rape, sexual content, and swear words. I recommend that you do not read if you are under the age of 12. You have been warned.

DAY COUNT: 1

Cry's POV

It was my 4th year in college, so my friends, Russ, Scott, Red, and I decided to study abroad in Italy. We were going to be there for a year, just screwing around, and enjoying our lives. I mean, I'm 24 and I still act like a kid, and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon. Snake couldn't come because he didn't have enough money and his mom got sick, so he wanted to stay back in Florida. It wasn't until we got to Italy that I started to miss Florida. The weather here was different, it was much hotter, and people spoke Italian. We weren't stupid enough to go to a foreign country without knowing their native language, it's just that it sounded new to me.

We arrived at the college dorms, and split up. Red had a roommate with a girl named 'Marzia' and Scott and Russ were paired up with each other. I, however, took another room, because there was no three person rooms in this dorm. I was paired up with a guy named 'Felix'. I hoped that he spoke English so I could communicate with him better, since it was my native language.

To pass up the time, I opened up my sketch pad and flipped to a new page. I turned on some dubstep to inspire me, and skipped all other songs, until a song I didn't know I had, called Monster by Imagine Dragons, came up. I listened for a while, and the song was pretty intense. I had finally memorized the chorus, so the next time it came up, I over-dramaticly acted out the lyrics.

"I'm only a man, with a candle to guide me.  
I'm taking a chance to escape what's inside me.  
A monster,  
A monster,  
I've turned into a monster.  
A monster,  
A monster,  
And it keeps getting str-"

I abruptly stopped when I saw two blue eyes staring a me by the doorway. I smiled and paused the song. Blushing, I pulled my earphones out and set my iPhone on the table. Luckily, he couldn't see it, because of my mask. I walked over to him, and said, "Sorry 'bout that. I got bored."

He laughed and replied, "I can see that."

I blushed harder as I realized that I spoke English to him and I should've spoken in Italian. Well, at least I know that he could speak English.

I smiled and put out my hand. "I'm Cry. Nice to meet you."

"Felix Kjellberg. Cry is an interesting name. Where are you from, Cry?

I was so lost in my thoughts before, that I hadn't noticed that he had a Swedish accent.

"I'm from America. I'm here on my 4th year of college to study abroad with my friends. And, I'm guessing that your accent isn't Italian. Do you happen to be Swedish?"

Felix laughed, and I smirked, but he couldnt see it. "Yeah I'm from Sweden."

"Cool."

There was an awkward pause, the he said, "Why do you wear that mask, Cry?"

I figured this would happen. Everyone I meet asks me about it. Even Russ and Scott did. Red didn't, though. She seemed to understand that it was a touchy subject. Because she understood that, she also earned the privileges of being the only one in my group of friends to see my face.

"You'll see me without it sooner or later." I wanted to add on, 'More like never.' But that would be rude.

"Oh. S-sorry about that. I guess curiosity got the best of me."

I laughed. "Happens all the time. Wanna play video games for a while?"

He laughed awkwardly and said, "Arent you too old to be playing video games?"

"Come on, man! No one's too old to play video games!"

He laughed for real this time, and said, "I know. I just wanted to see if you were a true gamer. I'll play when I get my things unpacked."

"'K."

He laughed once more, and walked away, while I set up the game.

Pewdie/Felix POV

Marzia and I split up to our seperate dorms. She had a roommate with a girl named Red. I, on the other hand, was paired up with a guy named 'Cry'. I'm guessing that's a nickname. I wonder what he's like. What country he's from, what he looks like, what his personality is like. If he would be a total d**k.

When I walked into the dorm room, I half expected for Cry to be there. I didn't expect that I would hear an off-key-over-dramatic singer. I stood there for a moment, listening. He abruptly stopped, though, when he realized that I was listening.

"Sorry 'bout that. I was bored." He's definitely American.

"I can see that."

We had a small conversation, when my blabber-mouth and curiosity got the best of me.

"Why do you wear that mask, Cry?"

I wanted to disappear. I was about to apologize, when he responded.

"You'll see me without it sooner or later." He seemed hesitant to add more, but didn't.

I apologized anyways, and he nonchalantly accepted with a, "Happens all the time."

He then asked if I wanted to play video games, so I accepted, since I loved video games. Then I left to get unpacking.

Cry POV

Sitting side by side. Taking turns. Playing videos games with Felix was fun. That sentence sounds weird... Maybe it was because I was saying, 'Felix', instead of 'Red' or 'Russ' or 'Jund' or 'Snake'.

It didn't feel natural to me. I guess that I'll have to come up with a nickname for him.

We were playing an Amnesia custom map, and the sound effects were terrible.

For some odd reason, we had guns that made an awkward, 'pew' sound effect. Felix eventually started to copy this sound while trying to calm himself, while trying to kill a monster.

I laughed as he failed and died, and we switched places once again.

It wasn't long before I died from the part that Felix left off. We switched again, and now he was shooting the terrible guns at the monsters, shouting, 'Die'. Felix was able to kill the monster that had been chasing us for quite some time finally, and out of nowhere came in pictures of pie. From apple pie, to pumpkin pie, there was everything.

Felix then said, "What the hell? What's with the random pies? Hey Cry..."

"Hey."

"Do you like pie?"

"Not my favorite desert, but I'll eat it. What about you?"

"I love pie."

A sudden idea popped in my mind. I combined everything that he had been saying into one word- his new nickname.

PewDiePie. Or PewDie for short. Or maybe even... Pewds.

I burst out laughing unexpectedly at the thought. Pewds? Really, Cry? It sounded like pubes. F**king hell.

"Why are you laughing?" Pewds asked.

I started laughing harder, and I guess that it was contagious, because PewDie started laughing for no apparent reason. But then again, so did I.

My laugher started to die down, and Pewds asked between breaths, once more, "Why were you laughing?"

I chuckled, and replied, "Don't worry about it, PEWDS." Making sure to put emphasis on the 'Pewds' part of the sentence.

He seemed to understand where I got the nickname from, and then realized why I was laughing.

"Pewds? But that sounds like..." He trailed off and I started laughing again.

This was going to be a fun college year.


	2. Meeting New People

DAY COUNT: 2

PewDie's POV

Today we- all of the college students- are going to the auditorium to listen to the beginning assembly. I had woken up at 7:00 this morning, and it was now 7:30. In that time, I had showered, gotten dressed (including brushing my hair and teeth), and I was now eating breakfast. Cry was nowhere to be found. I found it strange. Did he already get ready? Was he already at the auditorium, ready for the speech?

Who am I kidding, I'm being a worry-wart and I just literally met the guy yesterday!

My thoughts were interrupted by the door being shut. A man with a dark green hoodie and black jeans was turned around, locking the door. He turned around, the already-familiar poker face staring at me.

" 'Sup?" Cry asked.

I had to laugh at his immaturity, and he soon joined in. After laughing like we were best friends, I asked, "Where were you?"  
'I was worried.' I thought to myself.

He chuckled, and said, "I woke up at 4:00 AM so I go so for a little jog, mom." He put emphasis on 'mom'.

It was then when I realized that Cry had decent-sized biceps. I wonder if he had any abs... Wait... What the f**k would I be thinking about Cry's body like that? What the actual f**k?

Snapping back to reality, I guess I did act like a mom, being worried about where- No, I wasn't worried. I was just... Concerned... About my friend's safety. Yeah. That's it.

"Well, son," I added in with aditude, "You shouldn't run off without me. I was very-" I almost said worried. That I was worried about him. Would he find that strange? That I was worried about someone I barely knew for 6 hours? Probably.

"-Angry, when I found out. You're going to get the beating of your life today, son."

His laugh seemed forced, but it was probably just my imagination. He then changed the topic. "So, uh... What are you eating there?"

Cry POV

"...going to get the beating of your life today, son."

Sounded like someone I knew. Oh, that's right. My f***ing father. I unintentionally clenched my fists until they turned white. My mouth snarled into a sick mimic of a smile. I felt my body going numb. Remembering the time that my dad...

Not the time to remember, Cry.

I forced out a little laugh, and changed the subject.

"So, uh... What are you eating there?"

"A fail attempt at scrambled eggs and bacon."

"I can see the 'egg' part of your breakfast, but... What's that.. Stick-looking object on your plate?"

"Bacon..."

I burst into laugher, despite the fact that I had remembered my 'dad'.

He laughed too, and eventually it died down when I looked at my watch that my little brother, Nathan, had given me.

It read 7:45.

The ceremony started at 8, and the walk from our dorm to the auditorium was about 5 minutes, or so, but then again, I had to wait for Russ, Red, and Scott. I should probably get going.

I went to my room, and changed out of my jacket and into one of my 'Sup? Shirts.

Walking to the kitchen, I said, "I'm gonna go now. I have to see if my friends are ready."

"Oh. Ok. I'll see you there, then. I still have to see if my girlfriend is ready."

So he had a girlfriend. No surprise there, he was pretty good looking... I guess. I don't know.

"K."

I left the dorm and texted Russ, Red, and Scott telling them to meet me at the giant spinning globe.

They all replied an, 'ok', or 'sure', or 'yeah whatever'.

Now all I had to do was wait. Lots of people walked by, but this one girl caught my eye. She had long hair, and she was gorgeous. She noticed me, and started walking my direction, despite all of the boys staring at her already. She wore a pink dress that went down to her knees that fluttered in the wind, and black leggings underneath.

"You must be Cry." She said, her Italian accent thick.

" 'Sup?" I didn't really mind the fact that she knew of me. There were multiple possibilities of who she could be.

1. Felix's Girlfriend  
2. Red's Roommate  
3. A Stalker  
4. Two of the Above  
5. All of the Above

She giggled, and said, "I'm Marzia."

"Your name rings a bell..."

"Red's roommate?"

"Oh yeah..."

She giggled again, and said, "Red and Felix told me a lot about you."

Felix? Felix told her about me?

Then it clicked.

Maria must be Felix's girlfriend!

"So, Maria-"

"Marzia."

"Sorry.. Not good with names." She laughed and I continued, "You must be Felix's girlfriend."

I smiled, thinking that young love was adorable.

"Yeah! But how did you know?"

"Well-"

"WATCH OUT, MOTHERF**KERS!"

"HEY CRY!"

"What up Cry, my homie?"

I looked to my left, and saw Scott and Russ, (Red walking casually behind them) running toward me at a great speed. I pulled Marzia to the side as they got closer. They ran past us, and the two of them tried to slow down. Keyword here: Tried.

"Ow!"

"That hurt..."

Red stopped walking as she watched them both trip and fall on their asses. All three of us burst out laughing.

"Whatcha laughing at?"

Marzia and I turned to see Felix asking what we were laughing at, while Red continued to laugh.

"Oh. Nothing really. Just that Russ and Jund were being complete idiots-"

"WE'RE NOT IDIOTS!" They yelled.

"...by running over here and landing on their asses."

Felix started laughing, and then soon everyone did too.

"What in the name of Neptune is going on here?"

We all looked over to see Toby and Spoon walking over to us. They were fellow colleagues in Florida.

"Russ and Scott were running and they fell. Jeez. How many times am I going to need to explain this shenanigan?"

"Once more."

I turned to my right to see Minx walking towards us.

"Holy. Frick. If I have to explain again-"

Minx started laughing and said, "You don't have to explain it. I heard and saw everything."

"Thank God."

Everyone laughed and I smiled under my mask. I'm glad that the principal of this university allowed me to wear it.

~Flash Back~

"So... You wear a mask?"

"Y-yeah." I said over the phone.

"May I ask why, Mr. Terry?"

"W-well... I.. When I was.. Younger... My father wasn't... Really... the best. He...uh... He left some scars... On my face. And I don't like people... Looking at them. I-I feel like... They judge me. And.. That's not a good feeling."

"I understand your predicament. You are an exception to our university. Plus, you're here studying abroad, right? I wouldn't want one of my students feeling uncomfortable at my college!" She over-excitedly screamed over the phone, blasting my speakers.

"Uh.. T-thank you so very much, ma'am!"

"No problem! It's my job to make my students feel at home! I can't wait to meet you in person... Should I call you Mr. Terry? Or Ryan? Or...?"

"My friends call me Cry."

"Alright, Cry. That's an adorable nickname, by the way."

I blushed slightly, and replied, "T-thanks.. I guess..."

"Bye now."

"Bye."

~Flash Back End~

A/N: jeez. Long Cry's POV. Tell me wether you guys like PewDie's POV better or Cry's. I honestly like writing Cry's POV better... I'm more of a 'tear drop' or 'a-regular-person-who-watches-a-guy-who-calls-himself-Cry-play-video-games' than a bro. Also, if you understand that reference, tell me in the comments, and a chapter shall be dedicated to you! Also: I love you.

Next chapter shall be in PewDie's POV mostly, since Cry's POV was sooooo very long. Well, at least it seemed like it. Who freaking knows. Anyways, love you guys, and I NEEDA CUT MY NAILS. They keep taping on my iPad keyboard and it's making this annoying sound... On that note, BYE.

Next chapter will be uploaded next Friday. Everyone loves Fridays. Right? And everyone HATES Mondays. Mondays can go to hell. :3


	3. More, or Less?

You might be wondering, "Hey! Minus! Can't you tell that today is Tuesday and not Friday like you said in the last chapter? You idiot!" Yes, I know. I'm very sorry that I uploaded today. I finished my homework early and I have nothing better to do, so yeah. So, continue on reading.

PewDie's POV

Cry made everyone go around in a circle and say their name and something that they love to do. He does seem like the leader type.

(A/N: I'm only saying that because he's the leader of the late night crew.)

"Cry, is this really necessary?" A girl with purple bangs asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is, Minx!"

So her name is Minx.

"Whyyyyyyy?"

"Becaaaaaauuuuse," Cry said, mimicking her over-dramatic 'why', "There are 9 of you here, and majority of you don't know who each other are."

(A/N: is it 9 people? Let's see... Cry, PewDie, Marzia, spoon, minx, Toby, red, Russ, and Scott. Am I missing anyone? Don't think so...)

"Okaaaayyyyyy."

"ALRIGHT. PEWDIE. START US OFF."

"H-h-how's it goin' bros? My name...is PeeeewwwwDiiiiePiiiiie. Or Felix. Felix Kjellberg. Oh, and I love video games."

"Hi. I'm Marzia, Felix's girlfriend. I love fashion. I also don't know where Felix came up with the nickname 'PewDiePie'."

"Long story." Cry and I said at the same time. We looked at each other, and started laughing.

"I'm Spoon. Or Spoonerism. Or... Yeah. Spoon. I love video games."

"Hello. I'm Minx. My real name is Michelle, but call me Minx. I love video games. But I HATE mannequins. Hate them."

"I'm Toby or Tobuscus. I think that," he points at Marzia, Minx, and The girl with red hair, "you three are hothothothothothothothot. I love video games, too, a little bit."

"Yeah... I'm Russ. The dumbass that tripped when running here. I love video games."

"Imma Red. I love video games more than I love Russ."

"What? But-"

"Russ, sweetie. That's called sarcasm. Ever heard of it?"

"Shut up."

"I'm. Scott. People call me Scott, Jund, Soup-"

"SOOOOUUUUP!" Cry, Russ, and Red shouted.

"Long story... And Cry sometimes calls me 'Scoots'. I have no idea why. And uh... I love video games."

I heard a deep chuckle, that sounded adorable. " 'Sup? I'm Cry. And I love video games just as much as the rest of you."

Everyone laughed, and got going to the ceremony.

~TIME SKIP~

"That ceremony was f**king boring."

"Dude, I know right?"

People all around me were talking about the ceremony. It wasn't that boring. I mean, the principal was really upbeat. What I didn't understand was why she pulled Cry over to the side afterwards.

~Flash Back~

"And that concludes our opening ceremony!"

People clapped, and some just shouted things like, "Hooray! It's finally over." I didn't, of course, because that would be incredibly rude.

While we were heading out, I heard someone shout out, "Cry!"

I turned to see who it was, and, surprisingly, it was the principal. Cry stopped walking and turned to face her, too. Her face was full of excitement.

"Cry! That's who I'm talking to, right? I mean, you said that you wore a mask over the phone, so I just figured..." Cry nodded his head to show she talking to the right person. The principal clasped her hands with excitement.

"Yay! Anyways, I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes. Your friends can go if they'd like."

I was about to object, when I noticed that Russ and the others were starting to walk away. When I looked back at Cry, he waved me to go along with his right hand.

I hesitated, though I'm not sure why, and finally left back to our dorm. Maybe Cry would tell me what they talked about when he got back.

~Flash Back End~

Cry's POV

"So, I just wanted to verify some things. Umm... So, you told me why you wore the mask, but I just want to clarify one thing," She cleared her throat before saying, "You're not a masked murderer like Michael Myers, right?" She said, dead serious.

She stared right at my face, and I was becoming a little scared about what this woman was capable of. I'm not being sexist or anything, but damn, her glare was almost as worse as Red's. The thought of a mad Red made me shiver.

"Yeah.. I'm no murderer. I just want to make sure that I'm not a distraction. You know... Because of the scars. Believe it or not, people stare less at the mask than my scars."

"Okay!" She said, filled once more with joy, and I wondered, "Is she bipolar?"

"Oh, and Cry?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green... Why?"

"Oh, nothing. My favorite color is blue."

"Blue is cool."

"Yep. Well, see you around!"

"Bye..." I waved to her as she started walking away.

I started walking back to the dorm, when I thought, should I hang out with Pewds, or should I take a walk?

Out of nowhere, I yawned... I guess I'll hang out with Pewds. I'm just too tired to do anything right now.

I opened the door to the dorm, and saw Pewds playing on his Xbox with a guy in a bear hat. He seemed to be enjoying himself. I guess my plans have been spoiled. I'll just text Russ and maybe if he's not busy then-

"F**K! How the hell did you do that?" Pewds said.

"I don't know!" The other man laughed.

I looked up to see them playing Left For Dead 2. I guess they haven't noticed that I walked in. I stared a little longer at the screen, when I had a great idea.

I stealthily crawled to the kitchen and shut the blinds of the windows. I then crawled to the light switches in the corner, and hit the lights.

It got dark real fast. Pewds even let out a high pitched scream. The man in the bear hat said, "Power must've gone out."

'Heh Heh, that's what you think.'

I crawled back around to the kitchen and waited until one of them came close enough for me to scare them.

Pewds came near me first, so I stood up slowly, and trailed behind him.

"Ken? Ken.. Is that you?" Pewds whispered.

"Felix, don't worry. I think I know where the light switches are. Maybe they got turned off somehow." 'Ken' said.

Well, it's now or never. I got my 'sexy' voice on, positioned myself right next to his ear, and said, "Boo."

Pewds screamed, and the lights were turned on once more. I burst out laughing when I saw his face.

"C-c-c-Cry! Why... Why would you do that?"

I couldn't stop laughing, and I started clutching my stomach, not being able to breath. "You... I... Dude... You... Should...have seen... Your... Face..." I said in between fits of laughter. I felt someone glaring at the back of my head, but I didn't care. This was all too funny.

After finally calming down, I was able to meet the glaring man, Ken. He seemed like an alright guy. I got this weird vibe from him, though. Pewdie seemed to get along with him fine, though.

I excused myself after meeting Ken, wanting to put my green hoodie back on. I didn't ask where Ken had come from, but I just guessed that he was a colleague of Pewds'.

I went to my room, got my hoodie, and texted Russ.

Cry: hey man

Russ: yo

Cry: wanna hang?

Russ: can red come?

Cry: im not gonna b the 3rd wheel, so Scott has 2 come 2

Russ: haha. very funny

Cry: meet the place where u fell this morning and txt the others

Russ: k

I put my phone away, and walked out to the kitchen, only to be blinded by what I saw. Ken was kissing Felix.

A/N: Aaaaannnnndddd... Cliffhanger. Why, you ask? Well, because. I don't know. You see, in order to keep myself motivated, I have to keep me on the edge of my seat. I don't know why. I'm just like that. For whatever reason. Anyways, I'm going to try and start to write the next chapter after I upload this. And yes, I do have a plot line for this story, and I'm not going to let it get out of hand. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed.

-Minus


	4. Not What You Think

And here's chapter 4  
ENJOY!

Pewds POV

I was sitting around in my dorm doing nothing, when I heard a knock at the door. Was Cry locked out? I walked to the door, and opened it. Standing there was not Cry, but my old childhood friend, Ken!

"Ken?"

"Felix?"

"Ken!"

"Felix!"

We shared a bro hug, and I asked Ken, "How did you get here? How did you know where I was?"

He walked inside the dorm and said, "I applied to get into this college, and I didn't know, but at the opening ceremony, I saw you with some masked kid."

"Oh." I was so surprised that Ken was here, with me. It's been a long time since he moved back to America.

(A/N: if you don't understand what's happening, I'll explain. Ken moved from Texas when he was younger to Sweden, and became Felix's childhood friend. Then Ken had to move back to America when he got older. Now, Ken goes to Italy to study abroad, and that's also why Cry doesn't know Ken yet. And that about sums up Ken's back story.)

Before long, Ken and I were playing video games like old times, screaming and yelling at each other. We were in the middle of playing Left 4 Dead 2, when the power went out. Being scared, I screamed like a five year old.

We began searching for the light switch, when I heard someone behind me. "Ken?Ken... is that you?" I whispered.

"Felix, don't worry. I think I know where the light switches are. Maybe they got turned off somehow." Ken said.

I trusted that Ken would turn the lights soon, so I stopped moving, and stayed in place.

"Boo."

I screamed at the word, and the lights went on, revealing Cry, who was now laughing his ass off.

"C-c-c-Cry! Why... Why would you do that?"

He laughed even harder when I said that, and he tried to talk, but it was hard to interpret what he said.

After Cry finally claimed down, I introduced him to Ken. He shook his hand, and then excused himself to his room.

"Felix..."

"Hmm?"

"Um.. Do you remember that day at the airport?"

~Flash Back~

"Fight for 3:00 PM to Texas is now boarding."

(A/N: I've never been at an airport, so I don't know what they say... :P)

"Ken.. You have to go."

"I'll come back. I promise. Felix..."

The eyes of the 13-year-old-boy looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Son, we have to go!"

"Bye Felix!"

"Bye..."

~Flash Back End~

"I remember."

"Well, before I left I wanted to tell you something."

I remained silent.

"Felix... I love you." He said, as he kissed me. I wanted to push away, but I didn't. I couldn't. And for some reason, I kissed back. I forgot where I was, what day it was, and lost myself in that kiss. All until I heard the sound of someone gasping. And it didn't come from Ken or me.

It came form Cry.

When I looked at him, he immediately looked away and started to walk away clutching his head.

"Cry! It's not what you think!"

I was f**ked.

Cry's POV

"Cry! It's not what you think!"

Damn right, it's not what I think! I wanted to scream, but I remained silent. It's none of my damn business. I'm not about to get myself in the middle of this. Hell no.

Before I could walk open the door, Pewds grabbed my shoulder and pinned me against it. Mistake number 1.

He then put on an angry face. Not really angry, but... Irritated. Mistake number 2.

My blood started pumping, and my heart was racing. The last time I was this close to a man was when... My... Dad... No, Cry. No. No. No. No. No. Don't think about it.

I inhaled through my nose and exhaled through my mouth.

"Cry. It's not what you think."

I averted my eyes, but then remembered that he couldn't even see them.

"Cry. Tell me that you understand. I'm not cheating. Ken made the first move."

I felt my blood boil at this, but I wasn't sure why. But, if Ken made the first move, then that means that Pewds is straight. Or at lease bi.

Since I didn't respond right away, Pewds must have taken my silence as a, I'm going to tattle-your-ass-off.

He got closer to my masked face. Mistake number 3. Three strikes and you're out.

I pushed him away. Hard. A little too hard. Maybe too much.

He started to fall, and he pulled me with him. This wasn't going to end well.

A/N: and where is Ken while this is all happening? He's in the kitchen. You'll see next chapter. Bye guys. I have to go because I'm at this social gathering for teens. It's my parents fail attempt at trying to get me to talk to people. But I sneaked my iPad here, so I can type this up and post real fast. I ALWAYS post on Fridays. I never break my promises unless something is going on in my life. So I have to go because these other teens are bothering me to go with them. They are threatening to tattle-my-ass-off. See where I get my phrases?

Love you guys. See you next chapter. I will start typing it up when I get home. But I have weekend homework so don't expect to get another chapter until like.. Tuesday. Or Wednesday. Yeah.

-Minus

also: there is really bad internet connection here, so it may take a while to be posted. Peace.


	5. Well This Is Awkard (Repost)

Aaaaannnnddd immmmmm hhhhooooommmmeeeee! Time to type. :3

Ohhhh and I have something to ask you guys at the end of this. K. Continue on.  
And for those who were wondering: it is still, in fact, day 2.

Pewds POV

Cry pushed me away as soon as I got close to his face. I started to fall down, so I grabbed the nearest thing and hoped it would keep me up. That 'thing' was Cry.

Cry landed on top of me, and he was surprisingly light. His head shot up immediately when Ken asked if everything was okay. Ken came walking from the kitchen, and he gasped when he saw us.

"We're fine..." Cry said.

"We'll live." I added.

"Um... Ex-excuse me."

Cry and I looked at each other in confusion when Ken randomly left.

"That was weird." I commented.

"Sure was."

"Can you get off me now?"

"Oh-oh right! Sor-" Cry sucked in a large breath and didn't let it go.

"Cry?"

"Y-... Your... Leg..."

I slowly looked down from his mask to where my leg was.

It was in-between Cry's legs. I moved my leg once more, and Cry shivered. He slowly started to move off of me. Once Cry got off me, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. I got off the floor and sat up against the wall.

"Um..."

"Cry?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Tell me that you understand."

"I honestly don't. But I won't tell anyone."

I sighed, but I was still happy that he wouldn't tell anyone that Ken kissed me.

Cry POV

Pewds sighed. I could tell that he wanted me to understand, but it was just too hard. I mean, he had a girlfriend. Maria... Mandy... Macy... Marzia? Yeah. That's it. I think. But... Did he break up with her, or was he cheating on her? Was it an accident? It didn't seem like an accident from the way that he was kissing back. Who the f**k was Ken? And why am I blushing?

Well, the last question is easy to answer. I'm blushing because I almost got a friggin' boner! And from a guy! And of all guys, Felix!

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Excuse me. I need to take this."

Without looking at the caller ID, I answered it.

"Sup?"

"Where are you Cry?"

It was Scott.

"Something came up..."

"Well, are you going to f**king get your ass over here so I don't have to deal with these love birds, or can I leave? Because Russ and Red are planning to go take a walk with or without you and I don't wanna be the third wheel."

"Dude... I'll tell you why I can't come later. It's... Important. Like seriously. You know that I wouldn't skip out on being with you guys for something stupid."

"Alright... I believe you. But I'm leaving them behind. I don't wanna be trapped with them."

I laughed and apologized to Scott, telling him to tell Russ and Red that I couldn't go. I hung up on the phone, and looked at Pewds.

"So..."

"I'm going to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"What did you and the principal talk about?"

I wasn't really expecting that question. I was expecting a question about my mask. Huh.

"Umm..."

Sh**... What do I say?

"Well... We talked about my mask." I replied, pointing to the poker-face-beauty.

"Oh. Ha.. Just wondering."

It didn't seem like he believed me. What do I care, anyways? He's just another colleague.

A/N: Short, I know, but I hhhaaaaddd to end it here. It's vital for the next chapter. Sorry. Also: the next chapter will be posted right after this is.

Anyways, here's the question:

Which POV do you people like better?

Cry? Or Pewds?

(Here's my opinion. I like to write Cry's POV more, just because I connect with him better IRL, and I'm not really a bro... :P only once in a while, do I watch Pewds' videos.)

Here's a thing:

Suggestions for any stories that I can write for PDC OTP?  
(OTP stands for One True Pairing btw in case you didn't know)

Love ya people.

-Minus


	6. Again? Really?

Dudes. I apologize for my stupidity. I forgot on Friday to upload. I feel stupid.. Now it's Saturday. Fuuu-

I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors. I'm only human.

Anyways here is chapter 6 I think.. Also here are some replies to the reviews:

Insert cool name: I love you too! I guess... :D and maybe we can get married. Freaking Chuckie cheeses is the best place for dat shiz. Chuckie can take our pics in the ticket blaster...thing... BUT-We can guitar hero it up! XD

Pewdiecryfan62: thanks a lot! You made my day. Really. I feel all warm inside. (You too insert cool name)

NUTELLA: I. **_Love_**. Nutella. Also: thanks for the opinion. I will write more of Cry's POV. In fact, read this:

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: NUTELLA (The person) for being part of the vote survey thing and for just motivating me to wake up today and write.**

Ok. Here it is. And: **THESE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER. I DIDNT REALIZE HOW SHORT CHAPTER 5 WAS UNTIL I UPLOADED IT. SORRY BOUT THAT.**

DAY COUNT: 8 (so 6 days have passed since the last chapter sirs! Let's also pretend that when they got here it was a Saturday so today would be Friday!)

Cry POV (this chapter is mostly Cry's)

"Dude. My art 'professor'," I say, putting finger quotes on the word, "is so f**king energetic."

"Really? I guess so.. I've seen her around school. She seems to always be.. Happy.. I guess. What's the word I'm looking for... Always positive-"

"Optimistic?" I cut Scott off.

"Yeah."

(A/N: I literally had to look that up because I couldn't think of the word. Stupid me. :D)

Scott and I had 3 courses together, those being Computer Science, Music, and Video Production.

I was taking 1 more course, that being Art. Scott was taking just those three. We were lucky that we got the same exact schedules.

I had Art and Computer Science with Red, and I got Music and Computer Science with Russ.

Felix, however, had one course with me. Video Production.

It was an... Okay class. I was expecting more of it, but, whatever. It was an easy A, at least.

"So, what do you wanna get for lunch?" Russ said, pulling me from my thoughts as he strode up next to me in the hallway.

"Does Italy have Panda Express?"

Red laughed at that, and said, "They probably don't, Cry. You'll be eating noodles and tomatoes for a while, here.*"

(A/N: I googled that. Apparently, they don't have panda in Italy. So that changed my story.)

"Dang it."

We kept walking until we reached the school cafeteria, and I saw what was on the menu. They had spaghetti. F**king. Spaghetti.

Well, it's Italy, what the hell were you expecting?

I got in line after a girl with very short brown hair. She turned and smiled at my mask.(A/N: by very short, I mean boy hair)

"Hi. I'm Christina."

"I'm Cryyyyyyyyyy." I said, dragging out the 'y'.

She smirked and replied, "It's nice to meet you, 'Cryyyyyyyyyy.'"

It was my turn to smirk at her, and she suddenly reminded me of my girlfriend. My girlfriend had the same lopsided smirk. I thought it was adorable.

"So. What you getting?"

I realized that her accent was American, like mine.

"Uhh... Spaghetti."

"I'm gettin' Sa-lad." (A/N: pronounced suh-lad for those of you who didn't watch spongebob as a kid)

My eyes wondered to her waist, which was thin. I didn't think that she was the type of person to be insecure of their weight, but I only just met her.

"What? I just really like salad. They are just so freaking crunchy. Plus, the salads HERE, are just soooo gooood. They are like... From the trees of heaven themselves."

"That's good to know, Chris."

She didn't seem bothered that I called her Chris. She probably goes by it a lot. Maybe she won't mind if I called her 'Chrissy' or 'Christy' even. Who am I kidding, she probably will.

Once I got my food, I sat down where Minx was talking to Spoon. Across the room, I saw Toby talking to Marzia.

(A/N: who else am I gonna pair her with? Huh? HUH? That's what I thought.)

I smiled, and ate some of my spaghetti. I watched as Christina sat down next to Pewdie at the table across form us.

"Hey Cry, you never did tell us why you didn't come hang out with us." Scott said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Ok... I'll tell you." I promised Pewdie I wouldn't and I stick to my promises. But I also hate lying. I'm a terrible liar when put on the spot, too.

"So, uh.. I got... Hurt..." It wasn't really a lie... I did kinda get hurt when I fell...

"Really?" Scott raised his eyebrows as if he didn't believe me. "It's not like you to be clumsy."

"Pewds got water on the kitchen floor, and I slipped... And fell. Hurt my foot."

"Ah... Ok." Scott seemed satisfied. "Is your foot okay?"

"Yeah.."

~Time Skip~

I sat down on the couch, relaxing my tense muscles. Before I knew it, I was falling asleep.

Pewds POV

I got out of my last class late. I really do hate my science teacher.

I decided to walk to the dorm. When I got there, I noticed that Cry was sleep on the reclining part of the couch. His mask seemed to be falling off of him. Does he usually sleep with it on? Maybe I should take it off for him.

My hand reached out, about to touch the mask on his face when-

I stopped. I would be violating his privacy. What if he woke up? What would I do? How would I explain that? I pulled my hand back just in time as the doorbell rang. Cry woke up with a start, and face-planted off the couch. I couldn't help but laugh at what just happened.

Cry sat up and scratched his head. Then he saw me laughing, and he giggled too. The doorbell rang again, and I went to answer it, Cry still laughing. I opened the door, and I was surprised to see Ken standing in the doorway. Cry seemed to have gathered himself up again, because I didn't hear his laughter anymore.

"K-Ken... I didn't expect you to be here... What's up?" I said, reluctantly letting him in.

"I just wanted to..." He paused and looked down at Cry who was laying down now. "Just... Wanted..." He cleared his voice and looked back at me.

Before I could object, Ken leaned forward and kissed me. I was taken by surprise so I gasped, giving him a chance to slip his tongue in my mouth. And yet again...

I kissed back. I don't know why. I just did. I felt so wrong. Kissing a boy... I was kissing a boy. I was kissing Ken. After winning the fight for dominance, I pulled away. Cry was still on the floor. I blushed, remembering that he was there. And he saw everything. _Again_.

There were no excuses this time. I couldn't say that Ken kissed me, because I kissed back. Tongue to tongue. Making out. With Ken. What was I doing? I had a girlfriend. Maybe it was better to break up with her before she gets hurt. I couldn't do that... Not to Marzia. I love her. But do I love Ken too? No... At least I think I don't.

Cry was the first to speak. "Is this going to be happening often, or what? Am I going to have to sit here and watch you two... Basically eat each other's faces off?" His tone was mad, but by the way that his voice cracked at the end hinted that he was clearly upset about it too.

I couldn't answer that. Not _truthfully_, at least. If I said no, then I would most likely lying. If I said yes, then what would Cry say or do? Then Cry asked me something that I knew I wouldn't be able to answer.

"Are you two even dating? What happened to Mary... Or Maria... Or whatever the f**k her name was? How would she feel if she knew that her boyfriend was f**king cheating on her?"

A/N: ahhh... So many feels. So uh... Yep. That's the end of chapter 6. Was this chapter long? It felt long... Here's something that you guys needa read.

**_*i am in no way trying to be racist_**. Italy has noodles, okay? Also: the original script was this:

"Does Italy have Panda Express?"

Red laughed at that, and said' "I'm sure they do, Cry."

"Aw, sweet!"

We continued walking when I saw Ken talking to Pewds. I stared at them. Not so much as a glare, no, but just a light... Glance.

"Oh yeah, Cry. You never did tell me why you couldn't go take a f**king walk with us."

"I can't tell you that right now..."

"Why-" Scott stopped himself from talking when I pointed in Pewds' direction. He was only about a few yards away from us.*

And that's when I stopped typing, looked up if Italy had panda, and when I saw it didn't, I got all mad. So I wrote what I did. See how the story changes based upon moods? :3

Love you guys!

Remember to Review all day, everyday.

-Minus

(Also, I have **NO CLUE** what happened to chapter 5... It got all bunched up together, but I fixed it. Yay!)


	7. A Little Frustrated

Here's an important question. Am I moving to fast with the Pewdieken in this story? I'd like your people's opinion.

Review responses:

Guest: thanks a lot for the opinion! Will definitely write more of Cry's POV. Heck yeah!

*ahem* IMPORTANT STUFF HERE: PLEASE READ

I've had a lot on my chest lately. This week has literally been, tests, tests, and more tests. On Monday I had a science test. Tuesday was a mile run. Wednesday I had to make up a history test. On Thursday I had ANOTHER history test. And Friday: math test.

So now that that is off my chest, I will continue to write.

(I have nothing against gay people by the way. Cry in this story is a little homophobic because of reasons later in the story, k? K.)

DAY COUNT: 9

PewDie's POV (This chapter is mostly Pewds' POV.)

'Are you two even dating?'

Cry's words echoed in my mind as I lay on my bed. No. Ken and I weren't dating each other.

(A/N: oh. my. gosh. I'm crying. I downloaded the last of us soundtrack onto my iPod and the saddest one came on while typing this. It fits the mood so perfectly. It's called: Home - By: Gustavo Santaolalla)

'What happened to Mary... Or Maria... Or whatever the f**k her name was?'

All that I know, we're still dating.

'How would she feel if she knew that her boyfriend was f**king cheating on her?'

I couldn't answer that. I don't know how she would feel. I.. I screwed up big-time. I'm going to have to tell her eventually. But if I do, then she'll probably break up with me. I have to get this off my chest.

Here goes nothing..

Or everything...

(A/N: oh gosh.. All Gone - By: Gustavo Santaolalla just came on. So sad... ;(...)

I pulled out my phone and texted Marzia.

Pewds: you free?  
Marzia: yep wats up?  
Pewds: just wanna talk  
Marzia: k  
Pewds: meet the globe  
Marzia: k

I got up and put on my red jacket. Mentally preparing myself for a break up, I walked out of my room. When I got out, I glanced at Cry's door. It was opened, because he wasn't here. He had left this morning. It seemed like he was trying to avoid me.

Curiosity made me walk into his room and look at the picture on his dresser. It looked like a family photo. There was an older woman, a teenage boy who's face was covered by his hood, a teenage girl slightly taller than the hooded child, and a baby. I guessed that the baby was Cry's younger sibling, the boy with the hoodie was Cry, and the taller girl was Cry's sister. The older woman was his mom obviously. But where's the dad? He must be taking the picture.

I left Cry's room and exited the front door. When I reached the globe in the middle of the courtyard, I sat down, waiting for Marzia. She arrived soon after I did, and we took a little walk to a nearby park. The park was strangely empty on a Saturday. I paid no mind, and sat down at one of the benches.

Marzia was first to say something.

"There's something you want to tell me, Felix?"  
"Y-yeah.." I said, getting nervous out of nowhere.  
"I do too.."  
"I'll go first."  
"Ok."

I cleared my throat, ready to be yelled at.

"Marzia, I.. I-" I paused as I was cut off by a bunch of girls screaming.

"MARZZZZIIIIIAAAAAA!" I turned my head as a lot of girls in expensive-looking clothing came from nowhere.

"Sorry Felix. I gotta go. I promised my fashion team that I would help them create our next dress. Today."

"Oh it's fine. I'll tell you... Later. Bye."

"Bye Felix! I love you!"

"Love you too..."

The group of girls quickly left, leaving me deserted. I stood up from the bench, and started to walk around the park. It was a little cold, and I was glad I had my jacket. I didn't get to tell her.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw a white poker face mask near a tree. The person attached to it seemed to be relaxed. He seemed asleep.

Cry was asleep. Again. Like the time before Ken and I.. Made-out.

And I again, even though I knew now that he was a light sleeper, tried to take off his mask.

My hand reached out for his mask, this time touching the string, but right as I had it almost undone, Cry mumbled something I didn't quite catch.

"What?" I asked, removing my hand from his face.

"I'm not asleep, you know."

I jumped back and started to ramble off in Swedish.

"Jag är ledsen. Jag är ledsen. Jag är så ledsen. Jag var bara få nyfikna igen. Jag känner mig fruktansvärt, om vad jag just gjorde. Jag var bara tvungen att ta itu  
med-*"

Cry stopped me from rambling by saying, "English, bro. I speak it."

"Oh.. Sorry.. I was just rambling..."

"It's fine. I'm guessing that since you repeated yourself multiple times, that you probably were saying sorry. And... It's fine I guess." He sounded slightly annoyed. "Um... Sorry about yesterday. I kind of exploded a little bit."

"N-no! It's fine! R-really... It is..."  
"You sure... I... I feel real bad about it, too."  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, Cry."  
"So.. Why you here?"  
"I'm just.. Taking a walk... What are doing here?"

He paused, hesitant.

"I... Uhhh... I'm just cooling off my head."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah..."

He stood up, and said, "I'm gonna... Head back to the dorms.. You gonna stay here... Or... ?"

"Oh.. I was just.. Uh... Heading back when I saw you! Umm... Sorry about that. I'm just so damn curious sometimes."

"Dude. It's fine. Russ tried to pull it off," he said, pointing to his mask, "when I went to his house one time. He thought I was sleeping." He chuckled at the end, sending chills up my spine.

Cry POV

When we got back to the dorm, I set up Battlefield 3 on my PS3.

"Whhhaaaaaaaaaaaattttt?" Pewdie drawled when he saw the home screen of the PS3.

"What?" I asked, curious of why he was so shocked.  
"Why can't we play on the Xbox?"

"I'm more so a PlayStation kind of guy." Felix gave an exaggerated sigh.

~Time Skip~

I was laughing my ass off, watching Felix die. Again. And then there was a knock at the door.

Pewds stopped scolding me for laughing at him, and looked at the door. I stopped laughing, and looked at the door. We looked at each other. Pewds gave me a should-I-answer-it? look. I nodded, and Pewds got up to answer it.

Guess who it was. Just guess. That's right. Ken was at the door. Ken. Was. At. The. F**king. Door. Again.

I got up, flustered. This was getting on my nerves. Why did he always have to come here? Seriously?

Pewds seemed surprised that Ken came here after what he did. I don't know why, but watching Pewds kiss Ken so passionately... made me... Mad... Not really mad, but... There was this feeling that I can't describe. I felt... Envious. I'm not sure of who, though.

Before Ken even stepped inside, he leaned in and kissed Pewds. My hands balled into fists, and I could feel this annoyed twitch coming from inside. Before the kiss could get any deeper, I walked behind Felix, pulled him away from that molester of a man, and pushed Ken out of the doorway. I slammed the door, and looked at Felix.

"Sorry..."

"Sure you are." I walked away and headed toward my room to blow off some steam.

A/N: no offense to Ken. So it's late. And it's Saturday. Someone slap me, please. I forgot. AGAIN. I was doing stuff with my family Friday and I slept for most of the day. Sooo... Here's a thing:

*Can anyone guess what he was saying? Well guess what? There is no guessing. This is the translation:

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I was just getting curious again. I feel terrible, about what I just did. I just had to deal with-

So that's it for today. Love you people. See you around...

-Minus


	8. Breakfast with Cry and Pewds

Well it's Saturday. Yesterday I was really bust. I apologize for uploading late. Again.  
This chapter will probably be short due to me being in a rush. Sorry for that too.  
Here you guys go:

DAY COUNT: 10 (Sunday)

Cry POV

I woke up, stretching my arms. Putting on my glasses, I headed towards my closet. I slid on a blue and grey plaid flannel, leaving it unbuttoned. When I turned around, my family photo caught my eye. I stared at it for a while.

Snapping back to reality, there was a knock at my door. I grabbed for my mask, putting it on. I opened the door, and there stood Pewdie.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Is it legit?"

"Wha.. What do you mean?"

"You know," I said, walking out of my room with Pewdie trailing behind me, "that one time when you made 'eggs and bacon'." I put little finger quotations over that.

He laughed and said, "I didn't make it."

My stomached dropped. "Then who did?"

"Ken!"

"I think I just lost my appetite..." I muttered.

"What'd you say?"

"Oh, nothing."

He narrowed his eyes at me, and I did the same to him. Except he could see it. I thought that by now, it's obvious that I despised Ken. Why did he keep inviting that molester over?

"Cry, we have something to tell you." Pewds said once I sat down.

"Go ahead."

"Cry... We're dating."

I woke up with a jolt. Oh thank God that was a dream. Wait, what the hell? Why would I care if they dated. I wouldn't. I wouldn't care. Right?

Shut up Cry, of course you wouldn't!

I think... Oh shut the f**k up brain!

I got up, and quickly got dressed, realizing that I actually had the same clothes that I wore in my dream. Weird. Sliding on my glasses and mask, I left my room, to fine no Felix in the hallway. Or in the kitchen. Or in the living room. He must be still sleeping.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and got out the eggs.

Pewdie POV

I awoke to the smell of bacon. And syrup. Following my nose, I found myself walking towards that kitchen. What I saw was a beauty. Cry was wearing an apron, making pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast!

"This is how you cook," he said without looking at me. "Nice boxers by the way."

I looked down, seeing that I wasn't wearing a shirt. Or pants.

"You didn't even look at me, how do you know that I'm not wearing pants?"

Cry turned around, taking off his dark blue apron that said 'Who said men couldn't cook?'. He started giggling uncontrollably, as he tried to talk to me.

Every other word he tried to catch his breath. "Dude... You... I... Didn't even... Know..." His laughter died down, and I stood there like an idiot with a confused look on his face. When he looked at my face, he started laughing again. He looked over at his pancakes, and flipped them onto a large stack of them.

"Who's gonna eat all this food?"

"Us..."

"WHAT?"

"Yep. I have a very large appetite. And great metabolism. It's hard to gain weight. Not to mention, that I work out." He said, flexing his right arm.

I had to admit, there was great muscle in his arm. I took notice that he was shorter than me, and his legs looked nice in his skinny jeans. Not to mention that his ass was...

Wait. Why the... Why am I thinking about Cry's ass? Again?

Cry sat down, lifting his mask above his mask, starting to eat the massive heap of pancakes he made. I sat down, taking one of everything.

"Oh, I forgot." He said suddenly. He went to the cupboard, grabbing a jar of... Nutella?

"What's that?"

He stopped what the was doing, and he turned slowly to look at me.

"You've never had Nutella?" He said in a hushed voice.

"N-no.."

He turned back to what he was doing. He turned around the next second handing me a plate of what-looked-like-chocolate-on-toast.

"Eat it."

"W-what?"

"I said, eat it." He was dead serious.

"Umm okay?" I took a bite of it, and...

It was... Okay, I guess. Not the best thing I've eaten.

"So?"

"Um... It's.. Really good."

He started laughing. Really hard. Cry couldn't calm down. Once he did, though, he said, "You don't care for it, do you?"

"Nope." He chuckled, and said, "I don't care. It's American food. I wouldn't expect you to like it."

"Excuse me?" He started laughing again.

This was going to be a long day.

A/N: yeah. It's pretty short. So imma upload this then I'm gonna go play video games. My friends have been waiting for an hour now. Cya!

-minus


	9. A Crying Fest

Testing week is over. That's been stressing me out so I had zero time to type this chapter up... It's 11:34 PM on Friday, when I realize: oh wait, I didn't update!

No crap, Sherlock.

So here it is you guys. It's probably half-assed, since I'm extremely tired, but I'll make it as best as I can.

Oh: and yes, I used Cry's real name once. That doesn't mean I don't respect him... I do, a lot. I'm still gonna call him Ryan, (it's a popular name) but I'll come up with a different last name. Sorry if that offends you... :P

So here it is:

Cry POV

Felix and I spent about 2 hours playing video games before the doorbell rang. Felix looked over at me, but I didn't look back. I started to walk to the door, and I opened it. Let's play a game of guess who.

Question 1: who was at the door?

A) Russ  
B) Scott  
C) Toby  
D) Ken

Did you guess D? So did I. But it turned out to be B. Thank God it was just Scott.

Scott barged in, and I looked at him confused. "I heard about Melissa."

(Did I say something about Cry's gf in this story having a name I don't remember? Oh well. She's not too important... :3)

I looked down at the floor to keep the tears from spilling. "I'm sorry, Cry." Scott said, hugging me.

"I'm so sorry. Next week would have been your anniversary."

"I... It's... Yeah." I sniffled.

~flashback~

I was in my room, drawing, when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, not looking at the caller ID.

"Hey cry.."

"Oh hey Mel. What's up?"

"Cry... I... We..." It sounded as if she was crying.

"What's wrong, Mel?"

"I... I kissed someone else and I'm really sorry... I-"

I've been wounded. "I think that I love them.." My heart broke. "I'm breaking up with you." It split into even smaller microscopic pieces.

"Mel-Melissa... I... Wha.. What'd I do wrong?"

"Nothing... I fell in love with someone else while you were gone. It's not your fault."

"Sure it isn't..." I hung up the phone, not wanting to talk to her anymore. Sliding on a hoodie, I ventured off the campus, and into a park.

I sat by a tree and thought and thought and thought. What did I do wrong? I fell asleep shortly after, but woke up in time when Pewds was trying to pull off my mask. (I wanna sleep..)

~flashback end~ (this will be updated on saturday, because I'm WAY too tired to do anything else. Night guys.)

(And I come back at 11:11 PM on Saturday! I was at a party my mom forced me to go to... Sorry for the late post)

I cried even harder remembering that. I didn't sob, but.. Just a little heaving and a few sniffles now and then. Pewds looked confused, so Scott gave him a little hint.

"His girlfriend dumped him."

"Oh. Cry... I'm sorry to hear..."

"It's... I'm.. I'm fine. It's fine. Everything... Everything's gonna be okay..."

I hope.

Pewds POV

Cry was hugging Scott and he was crying. I don't know why, but he was. Scott said something about a girl named Melissa, though. Maybe... It was Cry's girlfriend? Did something happen to her? Did something happen to... Them?

"His girlfriend dumped him."

"Oh. Cry... I'm sorry to hear..."

I was sincerely sorry. I just couldn't really express it. I was planning on dumping Marzia... These are the after affects. Maybe I shouldn't. But I should. To protect her. She won't understand at first, but she will in due time, right?

I hope.

Cry POV

After I got over my crying fit, I asked Scott how he found out.

"Oh, um... Since Melissa and Red are friends on Facebook, Red saw her newest post... And.." Scott paused, and pulled out his phone. "Do you want me to read what she wrote?"

"I'll be fine..."

"Ok. I was just wondering 'cause... Yeah.." Scott cleared his throat. "Just broke up with my boyfriend... Got a new one already! I did love my old one, but he didn't spoil me as much as my new one does now!"

"That's some harsh sh*t." Pewds spoke up.

"I knew she was a gold digger..."

"And yet you stayed with her?" Scott asked.

"I loved her. I really did. I accepted Mel for who she was, and this is what I get."

"Don't worry about it, Cry." Felix comforted.

"I never was planning to, friend. I think I'll be okay."

Pewds POV

"..I'll be okay." You sure will Cry. You'll be fine.

"Yeah... I'm sure you will be."

Scott left after letting Cry know that he was there for him. I'm glad that he has good friends.

~DAY COUNT: 14~ (so it'd be Thursday)

Lunch time. I sighed, not really wanting to go eat. You see, yesterday, I was walking down the hall, minding my own business, when Marzia comes out of nowhere and says, 'hey, you wanted to talk to me about something?' And I was like, 'oh yeah' and she was like, 'I gotta go talk to my fashion team about our new dress, so I'll be goneatlunchandtherestofthedaytellmetomorrow.' Andthenisaidnothingbecause ijustdontknowanymore. (Basically his thoughts are being sped up.. That's why the wordsaretogetherlikethis)

So yeah. Feel me? I bet not. So right now, I'm heading to the cafeteria. I don't know what I'm going to say to Marzia. I'm probably going to have to lie... No I can't do that. I'm going to tell her fair and square. I'll tell her that Ken and I kissed and that I think that I might be bisexual now and that I love Cry and I want his -What?

I'm going insane.

I stood at the doors of the cafeteria and inhaled and exhaled. In. Out. In. Out. Ok. I can do this. Who's the man? I'm the man!

Cry POV

"What do you call a unicorn with no horn?"

"Please spare me, Spoon."

"A horse!" Spoon pulled out a random horse mask and put it on.

"Cry, we're twins!"

"Hardly," I said, in between laughter. Spoon kept asking me weird questions and each one of them, the answer was 'a horse'.

"What do you call," Spoon took off his horse mask. "A man with a mask on?"

"Gee, I have no clue."

"Really? Because the answer is...  
A) a horse  
B) a horse  
C) a horse  
D) all of the above  
E) Cryaotic"  
F) none of the above

"D."

"No, silly. It's E!"

"Cryaotic?"

"Yeahhhhhh!"

"Oh gosh."

We walked to the cafeteria and I got in line for their spaghetti. Damn, that sh*t was good.

"Oh hey, Cry."

I turned around to see Chris (Christina) standing there.

"Sup?"

"Oh nothing. Just uh... Getting Sa-lad, again."

"It seems like you really do enjoy your, 'leaves from the trees of heaven themselves'."

"Heck yeah, I do!"

I laughed once more today, and got my food. Looking around the cafeteria, I saw Red and Russ were the only two at our table, Spoon, Minx, and Toby were walking towards our table, and Pewds was crying at his table, alone. This was totally normal. Wait... Pewds was... Crying?

A/N: and I leave you here, because I'm making a cliffhanger so I'll promote myself to write this week. Oh, this week is SPRING BREAK MOTHER F**KERS.

YEP. WHOOps caps lock... :D I'm happy. Really happy. Testing = done. I'm generally over-joyed. I also got a new tv! Hooray!

So, I don't know if this is short or not, but I apologize if it is. I'll try to make the next one longer.

-minus


	10. Break-Ups

Hahaha... It's 1:30 am in California! Yes, I live in California. Anyways, I'm not tired at all. Seriously. It's Thursday. I have to type this up now, because um... I'm going off roading with meh family. Yay! So that'll be fun. Also, I just read all of the recent reviews. Holy. Shiz. I feel loved.

This chapter shall be dedicated to: GRAVYSHARK, ummm... IHAZCOOKIES, FLUFFYCARROTS, WHONEEDSNORMALITY, AND BLAH. Lol. Blah. Haha.

You guys reminded me that I should probably friggin update. Also: thank you guys so much for the support. Wow. I feel loved. Thanks, again. Love you all! *kisses*

Pewds POV  
I walked into the cafeteria feeling confident, yet regretful about breaking up with Marzia. I didn't want to, but I had to... I wanted to spare her from any pain, even though this might cause her more. I just... I didn't want her to just think that I was cheating on her if she ever caught me kissing Ken... Er.. Ken kissing me.

I sighed. What was the point? I kissed him back. I don't know why though. I guess I'm... Bisexual? No, no. I'm straight. I think. Okay.

I'm straight.

Yeah.

I hope.

Agh, shut up brain!

I looked around the cafeteria, and saw Marzia talking with her fashion group. She looked a little sad about something. She wasn't her happy, normal self.

Marzia turned, and saw me. She told her fashion group something, and then she walked over to me.

"Hi Felix." Her voice was soft, and it seemed... A little off.

"Hey. Um... We need to talk about... Things."

"Yeah.. I wanted to talk about something too."

"Oh, alright. Well-"

"Felix," Marzia looked straight into my eyes. To my surprise, a tear ran down her cheek.

"Marzia, what's wr-"

"I love you, you know I do. But Felix... I think I love someone else.." Her voice trailed off.

"Marzia... I... What... But.." I was dumbfounded. She was in-love with someone else? Who?

"I'm sorry..." She walked away after that.

I was left there to cry. And I did. I cried. Even though I was going to break up with her, I never thought that she would break up with me. I loved her. I really did. But I had to protected her from myself. From my careless actions.

I sat at the table, and I cried. I cried until I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I didn't bother looking up. All I wanted to do was to sulk. Why couldn't I sulk in peace? Looking up, I wiped my eyes. When I moved my hands from my face, I saw a mask staring at me.

"Hi." Cry said.

I didn't respond.

"Um.." He sat down next to me, with his plate of food on the table. "I'm here for you, friend. I'm not sure if you want to, but you can talk about it."

His voice sounded sultry and husky when he whispered. It sounded nice. I wanted to listen to it forever. But he had stopped talking. His next movements surprised me. He laid my head down on his lap, and started stroking my hair.

"I did this to my younger brother back in Florida when we had hurricanes. He was afraid of the thunder and lightning for a while. Now he's used to it." He chuckled.

"Sorry if this is awkward for you..." He stopped stroking my hair. "It's.. Kind of a habit."

"Oh.. It's.. It's fine."

His hand moved throughout my hair once more. I thought about his hand movements. His voice. I pictured what his face looked like: emerald green eyes, a regularish-smallish nose, and a pair of lips that were light pink and looked so kissable. Whoa whoa whoa. Kissable? What in the world am I talking about?

I reminded myself that I was at college, Cry was my dorm roommate, and Marzia... She's no longer in the picture. (A/N: it sounds like he killed her... :P)

Gosh.. What am I gonna do?

I remembered, I'm in a cafeteria. And Cry hasn't eaten yet. Neither had I.

"Cry.. Are you gonna eat?"

"Umm... No, do you want my spaghetti?"

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay.. I'll have it then."

Cry passed the plate over to me, and I sat up. I started eating, when Cry asked me something.

"So.. If you don't mind me asking... Why were you crying?"

I paused and thought about my answer. His girlfriend had just broke up with him too. He feels my pain. "Marzia broke up with me."

"Sh*t, dude. Sorry to hear."

"I was gonna break up with her..."

"_What?_ You guys are like.. A percent match!" Cry said, shocked.

"What? I... It's complicated."

"Well, my girlfriend cheated on me. If you love someone else, tell the other person before you cheat on them. Then you're known as a cheater."

"Yeah..." I thought about Ken and I. We weren't a 'thing', so why do I consider myself a cheater?

Cry POV

After lunch, I had art with Red, and then I could leave. We had to draw whatever our minds could think of as our project. Red drew two butter knives in the shape of an 'X' sticking into the table. (A/N: yeah... I have been recently informed that Red is a fan of Black butler, and Russ is a fan of One Piece.)

I, on the other hand, drew a weird creature with no arms, stumps as legs, a circular head with the same poker face that's on my mask, and it had a little lock of hair sticking up on a curve. Our art teacher told us to name our creations, so i named mine, "Sup Guy". I got an A+ on my assignment. Red's "Crossed Differences" also got an A+.

After art was over, I went back to the dorm, and sprawled out on the couch. Without much intention, I fell asleep. (A/N: something that I wanna do right now, but wont.)

A/N: I'm gonna end it here, although it's not a cliffhanger. It's a more subtle ending to this chapter. Can you guys see the love blossoming? I sure can! (At least a little more on PewDie's side more than Cry's) :D

But don't worry! It'll all work out. I planned this story out, beginning to end! There will be no fillers! MWAHAHAHAHA!

But seriously. I'm tired since it's 3:00 AM. I've been talking to my friends non-stop btw. Ugh. I'm tired as flip.

Night/morning you guys! Love you all and all of that stuff.

-minus


	11. The Love Affair is Brewing

Oh my gosh. It's 9:19 PM on Sunday. I just freakin realized that I forgot to update. I am so so so very sorry. I feel so bad right now. Goshdangit. Seriously, oh mi geesh. Dude. I got distracted. I had soooooo much weekend homework. (Stupid teachers :( ...)

WARNING: The following chapter is full of PewDieKen smut. For most of this chapter, there will be sexual boy to boy content. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

DAY COUNT: 15 (Friday)

Pewdie POV (this chapter will break your feels. Yell at me if you want.)

Cry was sleeping when I got back to the dorm. His body looked awkwardly sprawled out on the couch. It didn't look very comfortable. But, hell, what do I know about his sleeping habits?

I decided to move him back to his room for two reasons.

1. It looked very uncomfortable.

2. He was taking up the whole couch.

So I moved him to his room. I laid him on his bed, and my attention was grabbed by the picture again. The hooded boy. The older-looking woman. A baby boy. A teenage girl. No father. Although the dad might've been taking the picture, their facial expressions show otherwise. The woman had a sad smile plastered on her face, like she was grieving. The teenager looked annoyed. Who I assumed was Cry, didn't have his face showing -it was covered by the foreshadow of his hood and by the fact that it was turned to the side. The baby boy was... Expressionless.

I stopped looking at the picture. Stopped trying to figure out Cry's past. Instead, I wanted to take a breather, since I was informed that I had an exam in science on Monday. I decided on just going for a walk through the park I saw Cry at. Jacket in hand, I made my way towards the door.

Upon opening it, I was Ken standing there.

WARNING: This is when the smut starts.

"Ken, what are you-" he cut me off with a kiss on the lips.

"Is Cry here?"

"He's sleeping..." I said, flustered about the kiss.

"Good." Ken walked inside, and sat on the couch. He patted the couch next to him, as if to say, 'Come sit'.

I did sit next to him, but at a safe distance. Ken noticed this, so he scooted down towards me. He started at me before pinning me onto the couch.

"Ken, seriously... I... I do- I don't think.. This is necessary..." I stuttered.

"I do." I tensed up at that. What was Ken planning to do to me? I don't even think I love him... Do I?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Ken's cold hand making its way up my shirt. I got nervous. Ken leaned down, pecking me on the lips. He then slowly inched his hand up to my chest while the other held my arms down. Slowing, his face came down towards my neck, his tongue waiting to devour it. When his face became in reach, his tongue came out of his mouth, and his hand had reached my nipple.

Rub. Lick. Rub. Lick. His hand on my chest. His tongue on my neck. Up. Down. His tongue slid over my sweet spot. I tried my best to stifle it. But I couldn't help it. I moaned. My body was enjoying it, sure. But my brain sure as hell wasn't. This seemed to fuel Ken. He stopped licking and rubbing.

His mouth enclosed on my sweet spot. He started to suck on my neck. His hand... It trailed down my chest and he started to undo the button. He stopped for a second. I thought he was done.

"Sit up." He said in a stern voice.

I did.

"Strip." He said.

"Wh-what?"

"You hear me. Strip down to your boxers."

"Ken... Why are you doing thi-" Ken interrupted me with a slap across my face.

My eyes widened. So did his, but they were filled with lust. I didn't wish to anger him anymore, so I did as I was told.

"Lie down."

I laid down.

"Ken.. Why-"

"Don't talk."

I didn't. I just laid there, and took it. Was this rape? Was I being raped? No.. He hasn't gone there. _Yet_.

His mouth continued to leave a hickey on my neck, and I tried to, but failed, so conceal my moans. His hand started to slowly trail down into my boxers. This was it. I was being raped.

I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the moment when I was to be violated on extreme measures when...

He stopped.

His hand came back up my boxers. I was so shocked and exhausted, that I passed out. (Oh gosh. I cannot believe I just wrote what I did. *shivers*)

SMUT = DONE (for now :3... Meaning there might be some in later chapters...)

Cry POV

There was a noise that woke me up from my, oh-so-peaceful dream. I was dreaming about saving a penguin from 'The Rainbow Brick Wall'. God, it was amazing. But, getting back to the noise, it sounded like a... Slap? I might be imagining things.

I started to drift back to my dream about pigs and wings when I heard a muffled noise. I sat up to hear it better. It sounded like a voice... Like a... Hmm.. What's the word?

I sat thinking there for a moment, when I heard a voice.

"Stop making so much noise!" Someone whisper-shouted.

The other person made the sound again. This time it was more clear. Maybe a... _Groan_? Was that it? No.. It sounded too... _Desperate_. I listened again.

My eyes widened as I recognized the sound. Someone was... _Moaning_.. In _**pleasure**_.

What the f**k?

I slid my mask on, and made my way down the hall. I peeked out from behind the wall, and saw... _Ken_.

My eye twitched under my mask as I continued to take in the situation.

As I scanned the area, I noticed a lock of blonde hair. It wasn't Ken's. It looked like.. What the... Why is Felix half naked on my couch!? What is going-

My thoughts stopped as I realized what was happening. Ken and Felix were... Doing things... And they aren't very appropriate. I hid back behind the wall and planned out what I would do.

1. I would save PewDie's ass if it hasn't already been violated.

2. Beat the sh*t out of Ken.

I stepped out from behind the wall and looked at Ken. Ken stopped and brought his hand out of... Somewhere.

"What the _**hell**_ are you doing to him?" I accused.

"What am _I_ doing to him?" He laughed.

"What's so f**king hilarious?"

"It seems as if he hasn't told you yet.."

What was he talking about? "Pewdie tells me everything."

"Then you should know."

"Know about what?"

"**Us**."

"Huh?" I didn't like where this was going.

"We -Felix and I, are dating."

A/N:

.

.

.

dots...

yes. I'm evil. And yes. I know it's Monday. Sorry for the late update. :( I had so much homework over the week and weekend, so yeah. Thank you guys so much for the continued support. I'll respond to your guy's reviews next chapter, so If you have a question, ask me in your review.

Love you people. And save the penguin from the rainbow brick wall. But seriously. I had a dream like that. It was freakin awesome.

-minus.


	12. The Mad is Unleashed (short)

Just gonna jump right into the chapter. I don't really have anything to say. :P

WARNING: CinnamonToastCry violence, swearing, and graphic descriptions of injury. If the mention of blood makes you... Cringe.. Skip to the bottom and I'll summarize it for you. You have been warned. (I'll warn ya when the violence starts if you wanna read up to there)

Cry POV

"What?" I was confused.

"Yes, we are dating."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. When? When did..." I almost threw up in my mouth a little. Why would Pewds break up with Marzia for this pr*ck?

"When did we start dating? Well..." He didn't seem to have an answer. I crossed my arms and smirked under my mask. Ha! F**ker! I knew you were lying! Haha-

"It's hard to count the years..." My heart stopped. It missed a beat. What was he... Years?

"What do you..." I couldn't finish my sentence. Years? They... It's hard enough to believe they're dating, hell, a few years?

I started to laugh. Not my normal laughter, no. It was more.. What's the word? Insane. _Mad_. Yeah, that's it.

"You just came into his life." I whispered, barely audible.

"And _you_ think...You think... He thinks that he," I started laugh a little, "he thinks he can just _steal_ him?" I gave another fit of laughter.

_"I can't accept that."_

Mad!Cry POV (warning: blood)

I threw my fist into his nose, hearing a satisfying, "crack". He was caught off guard, so I kicked him in the shin. He sat on the floor in pain while I laughed. This was fun.

I felt a minor pain in my right arm, as I realized that while I was enjoying using Cry's laughter to mock him, the man Cry called Ken had gotten up and punched Cry. Boy, I love it when they fight back.

I forced another mad laughter escape Cry's lips before round house kicking the guy in the right arm. Hearing yet another crack, I laughed. 'Ken' was now gasping in pain. Should I go easy on him?

As I thought about this, I was slammed against a wall, and my head was banged against it several times. I shook it off, I wasn't about to have Cry's body pass out on me. Although Cry is pretty well built, he's smaller than you're average 22 year old. That makes his endurance smaller, but his pain tolerance is pretty good. (He is 22 in this story. You'll see why later.)

I flipped the situation around, Ken was now having his head slammed against the wall but far more worse than what he did to poor Cry. He kicked Cry's shin, causing me to slightly stop, which gave him an escape route. He kicked me again in the shin, this time making me collapse. But I didn't go down alone, no.

I brought Ken down with me.

Ken POV (bet you didn't expect this)

As if on queue, I kicked Cry's shin again, and he fell down, pulling me along with him. I heard a crack, not from me, and a gasp in pain. So this guy can actually still feel pain. That's good to know.

The cracking sound seemed to have come from Cry's leg, his right one. As he struggled to get back up, I punched him I the left eye. That's going to leave a mark.

He seemed flustered, and he punched me in my left eye with his left hand. His face contorted with pain when mine did. He must not be used to punching with his left arm. He held his left wrist as if it was broken, and seemed to be glaring at me.

It seemed as if I won the fight, so I got up to bring Pewdie home with me, when I was tripped. Instincts kicked in, and I braced my fall with my left arm. The leg I tripped on hurt real bad, and my arm wasn't doing so hot either. I had landed on it with too much force and it landed awkwardly, so that also hurt.

Cry POV

What... What was I doing? Before I could register what was happening, I felt my head slam against the cold tile flooring and I passed out.

A/N: I'm tired, so this chapter was, as you would call, "half assed". Sorry for I being posted late and for it being so short and bad. I wanna sleep.

Here is the summary for what happened so you blood haters can know what's goin on!

So basically, Cry and Ken got into a fight -kicks and punches and injuries included. Cry got jealous, although he doesn't want to admit it. He got so pissed off, that he turned into 'Mad!Cry'. He enjoyed inflicting pain on Ken, and he would laugh whenever Ken would hurt him.

Cry's injuries: Sprained left wrist, broken right leg, minor concussion, left black eye

Ken's injuries: broken nose, left black eye, major concussion, broken left arm, twisted ankle

As you can tell, Cry put a real beating on Ken. Yep. So uh... That's the summary.

Love you all! And goodnight. ?

-minus


	13. Getting Things Straight

Five words. Tons of homework. Unexpected vacation. That's why I didn't update all weekend.

But... *ahem* I apologize for that last chapter. That was... That was a mess.

ANYWAYS... I'd like to dedicate this chapter to uh... rezzkat I think it was.. For the well needed review.

Um... Just to clear up some things...

1. Mad is basically another human being living in Cry, except he's insane, and whenever cry gets worked up, mad takes over.

2. A couple of parts in the last chapter were in Mad's POV. As I explained to rezzkat, I thought the sentence, "I forced another mad laughter to escape Cry's lips." Was correct, and it is, but some people might of thought I just was failing at grammar. That sentence is basically Mad taking control of Cry for a little bit and he's describing what he's doing.

3. I don't know if I've ever told you guys this, but I type this thing up on my iPad. Sometimes when I spell something wrong, autocorrect decides to be a jerk and correct it to something else entirely.

Thank you guys for that. This author's note is too long but it's needed.

Onto the chapter...

Ken POV

Now that Cry was unconscious, I could carry Felix to my dorm. (A/N: Felix is still freakin passed out... I know. I'm sorry.)

I tried to push myself up with my left arm, but it started to cramp up and it was aching real bad. I pushed myself up with my right arm instead, and brought myself to a sitting position.

I felt my left eye start to ache and throb. Cry certainly got a good punch in... My head hurt, and I couldn't get my thoughts together. I'm in no condition to be carrying a full grown man all the way to my dorm. I stood up, and immediately leaned against the couch for support. My right ankle was swollen. It must've been from that fall...

I limped my way back to my dorm. I was given some odd looks but most people ignored me. I guess I'll try to get Felix when Cry's not there.

Pewdie POV

I shot up into a sitting position and gasped for air. What happened? I grasped my head, confused. Thinking for a moment, I looked down at my chest. It was bare. I lowered my eyes to see I was only in boxers. Why the fu- my heart stopped as I remembered what Ken did.

My eye twitched before becoming flustered and looking around to see if Cry was anywhere around. He was on the ground, his mask almost slipping off his face. The only thing visible was his left eye, which looked... Swollen. It was closed, but it didn't look anymore better that way. I was confused.. What exactly happened while I was drifting off into my own world?

I got off the couch, and saw my clothes thrown carelessly across the floor. Putting them on quickly, I walked over to Cry, and pushed his mask back in place. I'm done trying to see his face. I've failed both times, and this time would be no different.

As I pondered about what had happened to him, I noticed Ken was gone. Did Cry tell him off? What the hell happened?

Wondering about what happened, I heard a groan. Then a, "My head f**king hurts..."

"Cry?" His head turned to me.

"Oh hi..." He tried to sit up, but flinched as he applied pressure onto his left arm. He winced a little, then propped himself up with his right arm instead of his left. He quickly drew in a breath. He reached under his mask, and rubbed his eyes. He hissed in pain drawing back his right hand from him left eye.

He chuckled, and mumbled, "I really took a beating..."

Confused, I asked, "What do you mean?" He sat up. "Wanna help me up?" He asked, ignoring my question.

"Fine..." I squatted down next to him, and he put his right arm around me.

"On the count of three, I'm going to lift you-"

"Lift me?"

"Yes." He sighed before hesitantly agreeing.

"Alright, one... Two..." I prepared to pull him off the ground and lift him into my arms.

"Three." I lifted him up, and he winced. I felt bad, but now he was in my arms bridal style. The brunette seemed to stare up at me, and I stared down at him.

We stayed like that for a while, until he looked away. "Um... Uh.. Y-you can.. Put me.. D-down now..." I smiled at his adorableness and put him down on the couch.

"So, mind telling me what happened?" It was more a a statement then a question.

Cry didn't respond, and I was about to ask again when he said, "Your.. Your boyfriend and I got into a little.. _Fight_."

"**_Boyfriend_**?" It was the first thing I heard. _What_?

"Yeah. Your boyfriend. Ken told me... Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have judged you.. I don't really care if you're gay or bi or-"

"_Boyfriend_?"

"What?"

"Who told you that?"

"Ken did... He said you two have been dating for years and that-"

"**_What_**?"

"Wait, so you guys... _Aren't_ dating?"

"No! Ken must've lied to you..."

"Oh. OOOOOHHH. So that's why..." Cry trailed off.

"Why what?"

"N-nothing... He just... Yeah." I could hear the embarrassment in his voice, and I giggled. He can just be too adorable sometimes.

"Cry?"

"Hmm?"

"So.. Ken lied to you, saying that we've been dating for years, and then you two got in a fight... Why?"

"The reason's not all that clear to me either..." Cry talked faster than usual. It seemed like he was lying. Did he not want me to know why they fought? Should I call him out? I glanced over at Cry. He seemed unnerved. Yes. I want the truth.

"Cry... Tell me. _Please_..."

"I..." He paused for a second, seeming to gather courage.. "I just..." He swallowed.

"We fought because..."

"Cry. You can tell me. You can tell me _anything_." Now I really wanted to know.

"I can't. I can't tell you. It's..." He started to shake his head. "It's too... _Personal_."

He looked away, not facing me. Why couldn't he tell me? Was it really that personal? (A/N: For those of you who forgot, Cry's reason is, 'he thinks he can just take him away from me? I can't accept that')

Cry POV

It was awkward after that. My head was turned away from him, but my eyes were on him. He was still staring at me with what looked like sad eyes. I wanted to tell him, I really did, but I just couldn't. If I told him that I didn't want him to be taken from me, wouldn't that be a little strange? If he really wanted to know, he could just ask Ken.

"Felix. I tired. I've had a long day. Can you.." I blushed. "Can you carry me to my bed?"

His face softened and he smiled. "Sure thing, bro."

"Thanks Pewdie." I said as he lifted me up. "Thanks.."

"No problem." He said as I drifted off into sleep.

A/N: leaving it there. So what'd you think? Oh, for those of you who don't read the authors notes, I hope you read this:

CRY AND KEN'S INJURIES WONT BE AS SEVERE BECAUSE GOING TO A DOCTOR'S OFFICE COSTS A LOT OF MONEY THAT THEY DONT HAVE.

Ok. Now that that's over, I'm going to say this. Maybe I should just start updating on Sundays. I mean, I can barely make it on Sunday. Should it just be weekends? Should I try to update on Fridays? Yes. But thank you for reviewing.

I have 16 reviews and 1,492 people who have read this. Wow. Thanks a lot!

Next chapter will be up next week, but I have a lot to do since we recently dissected a pig in science class, I have to worry about the write up and the exam coming up.

Thanks again, and love you all!

-minus


End file.
